Petty Rivalry
by The Mangled Princess
Summary: The smashers get themselves a new mentor when Master Hand decides to step down for a while, and in doing so find themselves with a few new problems popping up left and right, both with Joanne and her crew as well as themselves. Rated T for language and other themes. Various pairings. Chapter 3 to be up very soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Good Morning everyone! This is my first story on my new account, and I hope you all enjoy it~**

* * *

><p>Sweat dripped down her face, dalling off onto the gymnasium floor below. Her fists jabbed furiously into the punching back before her, before swinging her leg around and kicking the sack a few feet from her. The white pouch laid on the ground for a couple of seconds, before slowly bunching itself together, blinking its eyes at her as it sat itself upright. She put her fists down, taking a deep breath as she heard a slow clap go on behind her.<p>

"Alright, alright, good job Akane. That's enough for the day," said a muffled female voice. The young girl turned around, facing a much taller woman behind her. This woman had a very strong built to her, and she stood about foot over the girl. She had long dark hair pulled into a very sleek ponytail, and had a large grin stretched across her tan face. The girl dipped her head, her breathing becoming a lot more steady now.

"Thank you, Coach Rosa," she said. The woman snorted, bringing her hand to the student's forehead.

"_Ay,_ how many times have I told you Akane," she said, flicking the girl in her forhead. "You call me Joanne, alright?" The girl hissed under her breath, holding her bandaged hand over the red spot forming on her head.

"Yes ma'am," she muttered. The older woman, Joanne Rosa, a famous mixed-marital arts expert and coach, smiled gently at the younger girl. She was a gorgeous dark-skinned woman, never seen wearing anything other than warm-up clothes and sweat suits. This woman was well into her forties, and was letting nothing stop her from doing what she did best. She used to live alone, up until about seven years ago, when she took in a young girl by the name Akane. Akane had a last name, but had dumped it seven years ago upon being invited into Joanne's home, and refused to take on the legendary woman's name as her own. She had moved in due to personal reasons, reasons we may learn later in the story if it becomes relevent- which it might.

By the sound of her name, you could tell Joanne was not from Japan like the younger girl. She came from a mixed family back in America, and had crossed over to the asian country to live in Smash City, where most of the public's focus was on Smash Bros and not on her. She wasn't a woman who was fond of attention, and even though Smash City was big, she could live a low profile life without the paparazzi up her ass every five minutes.

Akane, however, was born in Japan, but like her mentor, belonged to a mixed family of her own. She had a white father, from who she had gotten her bright lavender eyes. Her mother was a japanese woman, who gave Akane everything else- dark brown hair, shorter height, and soft voice. However, her tiny size did not mean she couldn't pack a punch. From the day she started training she was a natural- no where near the big leagues yet, but she would get there any day.

"So are we done for the night?" Akane asked, throwing a sweaty towel over her shoulder. She picked up her water bottle, squirting the water into her mouth as Joanne picked up the sandbag she had been punching only moments ago.

"That's right, little lady. Get your stuff together," she said as she carried the sandbag away. Akane watched as her teacher did so, throwing her gym bag over her shoulder. She hadn't even realized how late it had gotten as she took a quick look outside, seeing how dark it was. She wondered over to the window, gazing outside into the night. Suprisingly enough, there weren't many people wondering around on the street, their only source of light being the lit street lamps. She tilted her head to the side, taking a long, drawn out sigh. It looked lovely outside. Peaceful. Quiet. Things she was still trying to get used to, even after so many years. It just felt weird with everything being quiet for so long.

She turned, looking more to the right, where she saw a familiar group of faces. She couldn't quite put a finger on it, but she had seen these people before...

* * *

><p>"Come on man, would you lighten up?" Little Mac scoffs, nudging his taller friend with his elbow. Or rather, the tallest friend in his little group at the moment.<p>

"We aren't supposed to be out this late," Ike said, crossing his arms together.

"Dude, it's only, like, eleven. It's not even that late," Little Mac said.

"And actually, the rules state that we have until midnight until we have to return to our homes for the night," said his other friend, Shulk. He could have easily been the youngest in the group, right next to Link. The hylian warrior nods, although he does not say anything else.

"What's the rush, Ike? Got a date or something?" Little Mac teases, laughing along with the other two. Ike, however, did not look as amused.

"Ha, ha," he groaned. Captain Falcon, who had tagged along, threw his hand around Ike's shoulder.

"Come on man, aren't you having at least a little bit of fun?"

"My idea of fun is not going out at night to buy a stupid video game."

"HEY- dude, this is OUR game," Little Mac said, holding up the case. Sure enough, it was a copy of Smash Bros 4, a game that has just recently come out.

"Which is why it's stupid," Ike said. "Why would we need to play a game that includes ourselves, when we literally could just fight each other in the training room?"

"Because it's a hassle to fight all the time," Shulk says. "We don't always have to fight. A little down time is good for anyone."

"So your idea of 'down time' is not beating up the other smashers in the training room arena, but to beat them up _virtually _in the training room?" Ike asked. The otehr guys went quiet for a moment.

"Dude, don't ruin this for us," Captain Falcon said. Ike rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand why you had to take me with you this late at night," Ike complained. Link shrugged, while Shulk spoke up.

"Well, you know what they say, a little fresh air is good for you!" The young boy says.

"And Marth was going to bitch at us if we didn't," Little Mac said. Ike rolled his eyes.

"So it was Marth who made you do this?"

"No, he just made us take you so that you weren't all cooped up at the house again," Little Mac said.

"And we weren't planning on coming out this late either, we just wanted to avoid running into any fans," Captain Falcon shuddered. "You know how those fangirls get." The very thought of it caused the other four to shudder as well, thinking about them being manhandled by a bunch of fangirls out in the middle of Smash City streets.

"Whatever, can we just go already? I'd rather spend my time training then wasting my time buying pointless videogames," Ike said. Little Mac rolled his eyes.

"Come on man, all you ever do is train! You never do anything fun."

"My idea of fun is training."

"Training for _what_?" Little Mac asked. "It has been peaceful for years ever since the subspace disaster." Only three years had passed ever since Tabuu showed up and tried to consume their world in subspace. Ike was only eighteen at the time, and he had found himself down on his knees when Tabuu attacked. He wasn't able to defeat him alone- if it hadn't been for Sonic showing up, and every other smasher being there to back him up, he probably wouldn't have been here today.

"I know. But you never know, do you?" Ike says. "Besides, we are smashers, and we need to stay in top condition if we want to _stay _smashers."

"Oh man, someone should go tell Wario and the kids that they're behind," Shulk mutters. Little Mac rolled his eyes.

"Man, I don't even know why we bothered. You are such a stick in the mud," he said. Ike glared at the smaller man, but said nothing to retort. Anymore arguing would result in him having to stand outside in the freezing cold longer than they already have. He just wanted to go home, punch Marth for making these guys drag him out, perhaps enjoy a cup to hot tea and go to-

"Aw come on guys, don't be so hard on him. Maybe he doesn't know _how _to have fun," Captain Falcon said.

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious," Shulk whispered in a low voice, hoping no one would hear him. Ike shot him a look, catching the younger boy's words, but said nothing.

"You know what you need? You need to get _laid_," Captain Falcon said, poking Ike in the chest. The man raised a brow at him.

"What does me getting laid have to do with me having fun?" Ike asked. Captain Falcon shrugged.

"It'll help you loosen up, man," he said. Ike turned around.

"I'm NOT having this conversation right now."

"Yes, you are, Mr. Virgin," Captain Falcon, grabbing Ike by the wrist to top him. He turned to the other guys. "I mean come on, have you ever seen this guy take a girl up to his room?"

"I don't really think that's our business," Shulk says nervously.

"I will take that as a 'no.'"

"Who cares if I'm a virgin? Does that really matter?" Ike spat, tearing his arm away from Captain Falcon. His face had turned bright head- he wasn't kidding. He had never gone to bed with anyone before, and really had no intentions to anytime soon.

"Yes, because it means that I'm going to find you a little lady to take home!" Captain Falcon said. The other three guys looked at each other uncomfortablly when they saw the pissed-off look Ike had on his face.

"Captain, maybe we shouldn't do this right now," Shulk said nervously.

"Yeah man, maybe... he doesn't... like girls?" Little Mac asked, giving Ike a questioning look. He honestly had no clue which team Ike swung for, if he swung for any at all.

"Wow, I did not think of that," Captain Falcon turned to Ike. "Do you like girls?"

"I. Don't. Know," Ike hissed through his teeth. He honestly never had time to think about it. He had never felt attraction to anyone before, man, woman, or something else. He was, however, incredibally uncomfortable with the topic and wanted it to end.

"Well, then let's get you a girl first, and if you don't like it, then you can bed Link afterwards," Captian Falcon said. Link's eyes widened, and he pointed to himself. He quickly shakes his head no- sure, he swung for both teams, but he had no interest in having sexual relations with the grumpy blue-haired man.

"Hey, there's a hottie over there right now!" Captain Falcon exclaims, pointing over. All five guys turned their heads towards the gym they were arguing in front of, on the other side of the road. A pretty young lady had stepped out, with a gym bag hung over her shoulder. She had pretty light brown hair, tied back into a messy ponytail with her bangs swished over to the side of her face. She wasn't the tallest little lady, but she had since nice curve to her hips. She wore only a black sports bra and training past that clung to her leg and hugged all the way until a few inches below the knee. She shivered in the cold air, setting her gym bag down, opening it up and rummaging through it.

"And she is a gym babe! Man, you are about to score," Captain Falcon said, pushing Ike to the side. "Hang on buddy, I'm about to get you a girl!" And before Ike could retort, Captain Falcon was already running across the street.

"Hey! HEY!" he was shouting. The girl jumped up, a light gray sweastshirt in her hands. She looks over at Captain Falcon, who had ran right across the street towards her, regardless of his friend's protests.

"This ain't gonna end well," Little Mac mutters, smacking a hand to his forehead.

Akane looks over at the strange man running across the street to her. Her mind was telling her to run, but her legs did not move. Something was telling her that this man meant no harm towards her, even though he was closing in on her fast. She quickly threw her sweatshirt over her head, hoping it would help her look a little less appealing, while also warming her up a bit.

"Miss, hold up!" Said the man. He was dressed oddly- a helmet with a skin-tight suit. Akane could have sworn he looked familiar, but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Yes? Can I help you sir?" she asked. Captain Falcon stopped over her, leaning over her against the wall. Akane felt uncomfortable, but was patient to see where this was going.

"Look, I'll cut to the chase- I have a friend over there, who has never been laid before," he said. Akane had already heard enough, and had no interest in going any further. She picked up her gym bag, swinging it over her shoulder.

"Well, tell your friend I am not interested," she said bluntly. She started to walk away when Captain Falcon grabbed her arm.

"Wait a second, ma'am you don't understand-"

"Let go of me!"

"Come on, he's very desperate-"

"I don't care-"

"Please, just one night, you will even get to see- ACK!" Captain Falcon winced as Akane's other hand came swinging around, hitting him right in the gut. He had let go of the hand he had a hold of, which gave Akane the opprotunity to swing her body around and kick him in his side, knocking him over into the building wall.

"Holy shit, that girl just took the Captain out!" Another voice exclaimed. Akane looked over, seeing four more guys. The one who had just spoken was shorter than she was, and was staring in awe at the condition she had just left the Captain in. He was accompanied by two taller blond guys, one wearing a stang suit while the other wore green clothes. The last guy was a very tall blue-haired man, who was verty built and was shaking his head at the Captain.

"What a fucking idiot," he mutters, turning to Akane. "Are you alright?"

"Is he a friend of yours?" she asked as the Captain was struggling to stand up. The other guy shook his head.

"More or less, anyway," he said. "Listen, I am really sorry about that. There was this thing, and then he saw you, and he tried to get you to sleep with me if I'm correct-"

"So, the famous smasher Ike suddenly needs the help of an idiot to get him a quick lay, am I right?" Said a familiar voice. Akane turned around, relieved to see her coach.

"Joanne, thank goodness. Do you know these guys?" Akane asked. The taller woman was glaring each one of them down.

"Yeah, I know them quite well, and I'm suprised you don't," she said. "They belong to the Super Smash Bros corp."

"Okay, 'belong' isn't exactly the right word," Little Mac said, using air quotes around his words. Suddenly, Akane racognized them- she had always watched their tournaments on TV. The man she had just punched down was Captian Falcon, a veteran along those parts, along with Link, the man in the green. Shulk, the man in the odd clothes, and Little Mac, the smaller gentleman, were both newbies, and Ike wasn't quite a veteran yet, but was almost at that point. He was also a very talented swordsman, and in one of the characters who wins the most tournaments. Akane's cheeks turned a little red, when she had realized she was being hit on by a few of the famous smashers, and had just knocked on of them out.

"This was all just a misunderstanding, Ms. Joanne, we didn't know she was a student of yours," Shulk said apologetically. Looking at the look of disapproval on Joanne's face along with the formal greeting, Akane could tell her mentor must have some experience with the smashers.

"Joanne? Joanne Rosa? Wow, what an honor to meet you! You know, a lot of us at Smash Bros are big fans of yours," Little Mac says. "Personally, I'm more of a fan of boxing, but mixed marital arts is pretty cool too-"

"Don't even try to suck up to me, especially when this one," Joanne gave a sharp kick to the side of the unconsious Falcon. "Was just trying to harass my student into an orgy with you losers."

"N-No, we werne't inviting her into an orgy!" Shulk stammered. "He wanted her to sleep with Ike so that he could learn to loosen up!" Ike's face turned bright red.

"Not that I wanted him to! That was Captain Falcon's idea- I wouldn't sleep with her," Ike said quickly. Joanne narrowed her eyes.

"Why not? Is my student not pretty enough for you? Not good enough?"

"Wha- no, that's not what I meant-"

"You think she's too ugly for you to sleep with?"

"No, no not at all! She's a lovely little lady-"

"So you do think she's pretty?"

"I guess so-"

"You 'guess' so? SO what, you don't think she's pretty? You're only 'guessing' she's pretty?"

"What is going on?"

"Ike, just stop talking!" Little Mac hissed. "Look, bottom line, we had no intentions of inviting your student here to do anything, that was just our friend here-" a hand was held up to his face. Joanne kneeled over real low, meeting him eye-to-eye.

"Look here, it's already a hassle that I have to come train you fake idiots this this weekend, and I will NOT have you harass my darling little Akane, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now, unless you want to go tell your boss that I _won't _be coming to give you guys your little lessons, then I suggets that you turn around and walk away _now_," Joanne said. Without another word, the guys picked up Captain Falcon and hurried out of there as fast as they could, leaving Joanne and Akane along in the street. Akane turned and looked up at her mentor.

"Joanne, what are you talking about? What lessons are you talking about?" Akane asked. Joanne looked down and smiled, ruffling her student's ponytail.

"I'll tell you in the morning. It's too late to tell you now. Come on, let's get going," the older woman said. Without another word, both girls turned and head down the street, opposite of where the smash boy's went.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that went alright- I haven't actually written anything decent in a few years, so I am a little rusty at the moment. <strong>

**Anyway, feel free to go ahead and review, and I hope to update with the new chapter as soon as possible! I am currently on vacation in Florida, and am also on break from school for about another week after this one, so I hope to get a lot more done before school starts up once again!**

**Also, all OC info will be posted on my profile, as well as other details about my Smashverse! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again~ I told you all I would update again real soon! **

**I was actually pretty excited to see that I got some reviews already, and they were really sweet! I wanted to thank you all personally, and I really hope you guys keep reading, and I hope other people reading enjoy as well!**

**Anyway, now we will find out Joanne's problem, and get a closer look into the plot!**

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be mentoring the smashers?" Akane asked. A bit of egg fell down her chin and onto the wooden table underneath her. She quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped it up, balling it and placing it next to her glass of juice to be thrown away later.<p>

Joanne shrugged her shoulders as she waited patiently beside the coffee maker in the kitchen. The kitchen was quite small, just like the rest of their apartment. Joanne preffered it that way too- she could easily buy herself a mansion to live with if she wanted, but the woman preferred to keep it simple, living on only what she needed and not what she wanted. The apartment was actually smaller than most, built for only one person, although she's had no problems letting Akane live there like she has for the past seven years. Both found the apartment to be quite comfortable, and never desired anything for for themselves.

"Well, it wasn't like I was keeping it a secret. Besides, it's not that big of a deal," Joanne says cooly. Akane cocked her brow.

"Not a big deal? Joanne, we are talking about the same smashers right? Famous fighters of the Super Smash Bros co.?" Akane said. Joanne let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh my God, you are so cute sometimes," she muttered as the Keurig finally began to pour the coffee into the cup below. "You don't seriously believe that it's real fighting, do you?"

"Well, yeah. Everyone does," Akane said. Joanne let out a long drawn out sigh.

"Jesus, even my own student is fooled by their bullshit," she said. Akane raised a brow as she took another bite of her eggs.

"What are you talking about? It's not like wrestling on TV- all they ever do is real fighting," she said. "Like... take Mario for example. He's always swinging around Bowser, and I don't think you an fake that." Joanne gave her student a long look, which made Akane a little uneasy. No one normally disagreed with Joanne, since she was such an intimidating woman, and arguing with her could get you killed.

However, Joanne had to other retort. She closed off her robe, hiding her pajamas underneath. She tied it closed, and took her coffee off the Keurig.

"Alright, get your shoes on. We are going out," she said. Akane gave her a confused look.

"Right now? I'm not even dressed," Akane argued. Joanne wasn't listening, and had already started to head toward the front door.

"Don't care. Let's go," she said. Akane groaned, getting up from the table. She hurried out the door for her mentor, leaving behind her breakfast to soon get cold.

* * *

><p>Mornings back at the house were quite comfortable. Sure, the place was very big for only four people, but so far the four roomates never had a problem with it.<p>

"The only problem is that everyone sleeps in much too late," Robin complained softly as he walked into the kitchen. He wore a long black robe, his silvery white hair a mess. He yawned as he stepped in, the coldness of the white tiles underneath touching his bare feet. He shivered, but did not let it stop him.

He paused in the middle of the kitchen. Did he want to cook breakfast, or did he simply wish to allow his magic to do it for him?

Robin pondered a second, and then decided he would rather have his magic do so for him instead. He chanted a spell, and then turned on his heels and walked out of the kitchen as he allowed it to do it's own thing.

Robin wondered to the front door of his home, which he shared with the others from Fire Emblam, and left through the front door. He stepped out onto the porch out front, and took a nice wiff of fresh air.

Mornings at Smash Bros were simply gorgeous. By the time Robin was awake, the sun was in the process of rising still, leaving the sky both pink and blue. Robin turned to his right, looking over at the Legend of Zelda household. Soft music was playing, and the only culprit would be Link's orcarina. The hylian warrior sat on a stump in the front of his shared house, playing a sweet melodic tune. Robin couldn't remember the name of this particular song, but he knew it was one Link played often, in the memory of a childhood friend if the mage could remember correctly. He played it just about every morning.

"Good morning, Link," Robin called out. Link ceased his song, looking over at the mage. He smiled, waving at him before going back to his song. Robin then looked over to the left, where the Earthbound/Mother house, where Ness and Lucas lived. Neither one of them was outside at the moment- they were heavy sleepers themselves, and had been participating in a very intense battle royal game with the other young smashers only the night before. Robin bent over, picking up the newspaper placed neatly on the step, before turning around and heading back inside.

The calm morning was immediately tossed away once Robin got inside. In the two minutes he was outside, Marth, Lucina, and Ike had all gotten up and went into the kitchen. Also in those two minutes, Marth and Ike were already in an argument, with poor little Lucinia in the middle of it all trying to get the other two boys to stop.

"Stop acting like such a child. So what if I asked them to take you out last night, why does it matter?"

"Why does it matter? Are you serious? I'm not five, Marth, I don't need you setting up playdates for me!"

"Guys, please-"

"It was not a playdate. They were only buying a video game, so I don't see any need to get upset about it."

"Because I don't need you to force the other guys to take me out to places I don't even want to go."

"Come on guys, it's not even eight yet-"

"Whether you wanted to go or not, you needed to. I'm tired of you sitting around here all day or in the training room. It's important to get out every once in a while."

"You aren't my mom, I don't need you coddling me like some five-year-old child-"

"GUYS!" Lucina finally shouted above the other two's yelling. "Will you two stop it? You both sound like ignorant children!" Robin scratched the back of his head, tossing the newspaper onto the kitchen counter, right next to the plates his magic had set out for him and his comrades.

"Wow, and to think it was so quiet just a few minutes ago," Robin said as a few empty glass cups flew graciously over his head, setting themselves on the counter right next to the plates.

"Thank God, there you are," Lucina said as soon as her eyes laid on Robin. "Please help me!"

"What's going on?"

"What's going on is that Princey here forced other smashers to take me out last night," Ike grumbled. "Who the fuck does that?"

"Okay, I will admit maybe it wasn't my best idea, but it's unhealthy for someone to always stay at home!"

"I am a 21-year-old man! I don't need you to decide what is healthy for me and what isn't!"

"Okay, okay, I see the problem," Robin said calmly. "Now look, Ike, I don't think it's fair for you to be so angry with Marth. He's only trying to minding your own health."

"_Thank you._"

"Oh come ON, are you serious right now? You are taking his side? Do you have any idea how horrible it is to go out with Captain Falcon late at night?" Ike asked. Robin shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't. I've never hung out with him, and he's made it clear to me that he does not care for me," he said dryly. "But I'm not saying Marth was right either-"

"You know he tried to hook me up with some random stranger out on the street last night?" Ike asked. Robin blinked.

"No, I did not, actually," he said. Marth rolled his eyes.

"So what?" he asked. "It as just a stranger. As long as the paparazzi didn't see you, it shouldn't be such a big deal." Ike turned to him.

"Marth, it was no ordinary girl," he said. "She was the student of Joanne Rosa." Everyone went silent, the only sound being the bacon and eggs cooking on the stove.

"Joanne Rosa?" Marth repeated, his eyes widening. Lucina gasped.

"_The _Joanne Rosa? Like, the mixed-marital arts fighter?" she asked, a hint of excitement in her voice. Robin looked confused.

"Who is Joanne Rosa?" he asked. Lucina turned to him.

"She's a famous mixed-martial arts fighter, like I said," she explained. "She was well known in across the world for her fighting skills."

"I still don't understand. We are fighters here too, are we not?" Robin asked. "Are we not famous as well?"

"Well, yes, but Joanne is just as important as we are around here," Lucina gushed. "And she's going to be coming here soon to teach us her ways."

"She is, is she? That's quite a shock," Marth muttered.

"Why is that a shock? And Lucina, why are you so interested in mixed martial arts? I thought you were happy being a swordswoman," he asked. Lucina smiled.

"I am. I love my sword," she said. "But it wouldn't hurt to know a few other styles of fighting, especially from something like Joanne."

"And I'm only shocked because Joanne hates Smash Bros," Marth replied.

"Yeah, no kidding," Ike mutters. Robin looked between the two.

"I'm confused. Why does she hate us?" he asked.

"She's always hated us. She's constantly called us out on being 'fake' and 'unrealistic'," Marth said with air quotes. "She's bashing us all the time, and has even caused a rift between us and her."

"Is she crazy? Why would she challenge us like that?" Robin asked.

"She's a very headstrong woman with very strong beliefs," Marth said. "She just truly believes that everything we do is staged, and she doesn't like it, and has made it her goal to voice out against us in any way she can."

"Then why would she come here to train us?" Lucina asked, obviously having no idea of the woman's hatred for Smash Bros.

"Because she has to. She may be well-known, but that doesn't mean she is on the same level as we are," Marth replied. "If she's against us, then so are a lot of our fans as well as her own. So, if she is shown giving some kind of support to us, it will make her look better and her name won't continue to be tarnished by her own immaturity."

"Why would Master Hand give her that opprotunity though?" Robin asked.

"They apparently had some kind of history before in the past, and he's willing to let bygones be bygones," Marth replied. He turned to Ike. "But with all that aside, I am curious to know what happened between you and her student." Ike groaned.

"I wanted to come home-"

"Big suprise there."

"Shut up. Anyway, the other guys weren't too happy about that, and Captain Falcon proceeded to insult me and then tell me I had to get laid."

"Oh God," Lucina muttered under her breath.

"So he proceeded to try and pick up this girl-"

"Was she pretty?"

"What?"

"The girl. Was she pretty?" Marth asked.

"I don't- I guess! She looks like every other girl."

"And what does that mean exactly?"

"I don't know, stop changing the subject!" Ike snapped. Marth put his hands up in defense but said nothing else.

"Go on with your story, Ike," Robin said. Ike sighed.

"Anyway, turns out this girl Captain Falcon was picking up was Joanne's student, who proceeded to kick his ass, which is why he has a concussion, and why I'm pissed off at _this guy _for making it all happen," Ike said, with a spitting retort at Marth. The prince opened his mouth to argue, but his mouth was slapped shut by Robin.

"Well, that sounds like quite a tale, Ike!" He said cheerfully. "It looks like breakfast is finally done, so why don't we go ahead and eat?" Not another word was spoken, although angry glances were extanged over the meal.

* * *

><p>"But I don't get it! How can they fake stuff like that?" Akane asked, struggling to keep up with the fast pace of her mentor.<p>

"Their boss has all sorts of crazy magic, that makes sure they avoid injury and stuff, and even enhance their abilities even further then they already are," Joanne answered. "In other words, they fake it all so that they can entertain. That's all they are there for."

"But then what about the subspace incident? They had to use real fighting for that, didn't they?"

"Who even knows what all that stuff was. Master Hand himsself probably made it just to make his little band of heros look even better," she said. Akane frowned, doubting that fact, although she didn't dare try and argue her headstrong teacher on it. There wouldn't be any reason for Master Hand to go so far with his magic, and to go through so much trouble just to make his smashers look better. So much destruction was brought with the event- did Joanne really think all of that was staged?

"You want to know what real fighting is? I can show you what it looks like," Joanne says as she comes to a stop. Akane was confused, both at Joanne's words and at where they were. With Joanne, it was simple- they always fought head-on when they trained and when they would get into matches. She knew what real fighting was. On the other hand, she recognized the apartment complex real quickly. The apartments in this complex were much larger then the one she and Joanna lived in, and there were about twice the amount of rooms. Akane looked up on the third row of apartments, right in the center, apartment 306. There lived two powerful magic users, Mei Lin and Kalea.

Kalea was what she called a "Water Dancer," or in easier terms a water bender. All water around her was controlled by a mere few flicks of her fingertips. She came to Smash City from the island of Hawaii, and left to find somewhere where her powers would have been more accepted, because apparently stuff like that wasn't as accepting to the people of Hawaii as one would think. Mei Lin, on the other hand, hails from China, where she was born with powers over fire. However, she left China and came to Smash City in Japan in order to seek better opprotunities, and to live somewhere where more freedom is given. Both girls ended up meeting while looking for the new opprotunities they seek, and eventually became roommates. Akane had seen them down at the gym at a few times, and eventually became close friends with the both of them.

"I don't understand. Why are we visiting Kalea and Mei Lin? What does this have to do with fighting?" she asked. Joanna gazed on the ground, and picked up two rather larges stones with her right hand.

"Because you are going to fight them," Joanna said as she handed Akane a rock. Akane looked at the stone in confusion.

"Ma'am, what am I supposed to do with this- wait what are you- AH!" Akane screamed as Joanne chucked the rock towards apartment 306's window. Akane watched as the glass shattered, the sound of broken glass ringing in the air.

"What the FUCK," She heard someone yell from inside. Akane swallowed nervously- the voice could only belong to Kalea, who was pretty scary when she was angry. She flinched when the door swung open, and the water dancer came storming out over the balcony.

"What the- Akane, what the FUCK do you think your doing? Are you crazy?!" Kalea screamed, her face turning bright red in anger. Akane looked around, wondering why Kalea was yelling at her when Joanne was the one who smashed the window. That was when the young girl noticed that Joanne was gone, and that she was the only one who had a rock in her hand. She panicked, quickly tossing it aside.

"N-NO! That was me I- AHH!" Akane screamed as a sudden gyser of water smacked her across the face, throwing her back into the groud below. She grit her teeth, throwing her hand over her right eye.

"OW! What the hell?" She cried out, sitting up carefully. She was a little dazed from the sudden attack, and was now soaking wet. She kept her right eye covered, and looked up with her left. Kalea was standing over her- the water dancer had moved so quickly to come down face to face with the other girl.

"What do you mean 'what the hell?' You smashed our window with a rock! What, you can't just walk up some stairs to knock on the door, so you _smash _our window instead? What are you, some six-year-old boy?" Kalea demanded. Akane slowly stood up, trying to match up to Kalea, despite the fact she was half a foot shorter than her. She could see right into the angry girl's bright blue eyes, her messy blonde hair tied into a sloppy bun over the top of her head. Akane had nothing to say, her eye also throbbing in pain.

"Come now Kalea, you do not truly believe that Akane would ever do such a thing, do you?" Chimed in another voice. Kalea looked over her shoulder, with Akane peering around her, only to see Kalea's roommate, Mei Lin. The lady was smiling warmly, her brown eyes glistening in amusement as she walked over towards the two.

"Akane is a very good girl. She would have no reason to smash our windows," Mei Lin said. Kalea sighed.

"If she didn't do it, then who did?" Kalea asked. As she did, Joanne finally revealed herself, chuckling in amusement at the girls. Akane's eyes flashing in anger as she turned to her mentor.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Did you _see _what she did to me?" she yelled angrily. Kalea blinked in confusion, looking at Joanne.

"Wait, was that you who threw a rock through our window?" she asked. Joanne nodded, which made Kalea boil in anger. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you do that?"

"I was trying to teach my little student here about real fighting compared to fake. Now Akane," she turned to her student. "Do you ever see those smashers walking around with shiners like that?"

"Shiner? What shiner?" Akane asked. Mei Lin walked up, touching a delicate finger to the side of her throbbing eye, causing Akane to wince in pain.

"I believe she is talking about this one my lovely roommate gave to you," she said. Akane put a hand over her eye, frowning.

"Okay, okay, I see your point. But was it really necessary to make Kalea attack me like that to prove you were right?"

"Right about what, exactly?" Kalea asked, obviously still annoyed by the window. Mei Lin leaned in towards her roommate.

"I believe they are talking about Ms. Rosa's famous Smash Bros. hatred," Mei Lin said before turning to Joanne. "Even though she lives in the very city that Smash Bros built." Joanne glared at the fire dancer, although Mei Lin said nothing and kept on her gentle smile. Akane turned to them.

"Look, I am really sorry about the window guys. I did not mean for that to happen," she said apologetically. Kalea smiled and waved her hand.

"No no, I'm sorry Akane! I didn't mean to give you such a nasty black eye," she said. Akane only had to laugh at that. While a black eye wasn't the most attractive thing, she has had much worse, and that this black eye was nothing compared to the bruises she got from training with Joanne, as well as the ones she got when she was younger.

"If I may ask, does this have to do with Joanne's decision to teach at Smash Bros?" Mei Lin asked. Akane threw her hands up.

"Christ, you two knew too? Was I seriously the only one not informed?"

"I apologize, I would have thought your _lovely_ mentor would have told you about her big decision," Mei Lin chimed, despite Joanne's angry looks. Akane had to flinch at that. Mei Lin has expressed to her before about her... distaste for her mentor, and Joanne clearly returned the feelings.

"Well, I didn't until last night when a bunch of them tried to hit on my little student when we were on our way home," Joanne said. Kalea's eyes opened.

"Really? They were out this far into the city?"

"Yup. And this little one beat the shit out of that Falcon idiot," Joanne said, her tone full of pride. Akane felt herself smiling at her mentor's praise, and even stood a little straighter.

"You did, did you?" Mei Lin said, sounding quite doubtful. Akane frowned.

"I did, actually," she retorted. Mei Lin rolled her eyes a bit. "And I can prove it too!"

"Really? How?" Kalea asked, crossing her arms. Akane was going to reply, but this time Joanne decided to chime in.

"Maybe the two of you would want to come up to Smash Bros with us," Joanne offers. Mei Lin and Kalea looked at each other.

"... Wait, are you serious?" Kalea asked. Joanne nodded.

"Yeah, why the hell not," she points to the water dancer. "I know those assholes over there can learn a thing or two from you about what it really means to give someone a good whack." She side-eyed Mei Lin. "And I figured if you were coming, then why not the fire dancer too? I'm sure she can teach something."

"Oh, how gracious! Kalea and I can talk about it over brunch, as we pick up the window you just broke," Mei Lin said in fake sweetness. Joanne sniffed.

"There's no need for the fake sweetness, Dragon Breath. I'll pay for the damn window," she says nonchalantly. "Just be sure to get back to me if your interested. Or not. I could really care less if you two wanted to show up or not." She turned to Akane. "Let's go."

"Y-Yes ma'am. Bye guys!" Akane calls out as she quickly follows her mentor. Both girls said their good-byes, as well as one last "sorry" from Kalea as Akane caught up to Joanne.

"Joanne, are you sure it's okay for you to bring others? Wouldn't they just want you?" Akane asked. Joanne raised a brow.

"Why the hell would I care what those so-called 'fighters' want? I'll bring all of Smash City with me if I wanted to," Joanne replied. "And why would two more people matter? I'm already bringing you, so why not?"

"Wait, I am going?"

"Yeah... unless you wouldn't be comfortable doing that," Joanne asked, her voice softening up a tad. Akane looked at the ground, thinking it over a bit.

"I know you may not approve of them, but I am still a fan of Smash Brothers, and this is a once-in-a-lifetime chance for someone like me," she laughs. "Besides, if Falcon comes back, I can always kick him again!" Joanne cackles loudly, lightly punching her student in the shoulder.

"That's my girl!" The taller woman says. Her laughter drains out, and her words once again become harsh. "But believe me, once I get through with those Smashers, you won't ever look at them the way you do now."

* * *

><p><strong>Ehh, I tried to add some more action in this chapter, but I don't think it really worked. Oh well! After this, things will start cooking up. Stay tuned for Chapter 3, where the REAL action begins!<strong>

**And I would like to have a goal- maybe about six more reviews before I post the next chapter? That would actually help me a lot, I would love some feedback! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am with chapter 3! This turned out a little longer than I had expected, but I hope it's just as good as the first two chapters! **

**I was also really excited to see all the new favorites/follows for this story, as well as the very sweet reviews. Your all's support is very nice and inspires me to keep going :)**

**Anywho, on with chapter 3~**

* * *

><p>"Stupid Joanne, stupid rocks, stupid broken window..." Kalea muttered. "I don't care what she was trying to teach Akane, there is absolutely no reason for this!" The water dancer had her hand over the hole where glass once stayed. She slowly hovered her hand above it, breathing out slowly. A thin veil of ice followed her hand, covering up the damage the other woman made.<p>

"I know. That was very rude of her," Mei Lin grumbled, a small frown upon her face. She slowly swept up all the little shards of glass into her dust pan, making sure she didn't leave any fragments behind.

Kalea's brows furrowed. "I can't believe she framed Akane too! Did you SEE what I did to that poor girl?"

"You could see that black eye all the way from space."

"I know! God, I feel so bad..."

"Well now, don't feel bad. That was not your fault," Mei Lin reassures. "Besides, I'm sure Akane has felt much worse if she is stuck with someone like Joanne all the time."

"Oh, I know, the poor girl," She sighs. "So any thoughts on Joanne's offer?"

"Absolutely not," Mei Lin didn't even hesitate. Kalea paused her actions, turning around to look at her roommate.

"... Really?" she asked. Mei Lin stood up, the tiny glass shards scuffling around on the dustpan as she did.

"Why would we go?" The fire dancer says as she heads for the trash can located in the kitchen a few paces away. Kalea shrugged.

"Well, yeah, I know Joanne sucks but... it's Smash Bros," the water dancer remarks. Mei Lin gives her a look and sighs.

"... I know, and I understand that this could be huge, but-"

"And that's just it!" Kalea suddenly snaps. "This could be our big break! Our ticket to the big leagues!" Mei Lin couldn't argue with that. Sure, there was that very _very _small chance they would have a shot at being placed on the roster, but at the same time they would be stuck with Joanne and her egotistical personality.

Kalea and Mei Lin were actually very similar, despite coming from two completely different places, as well as being two very different people. Kalea comes from a much more laid-back community, whereas Mei Lin came from a much more strict one. Kalea liked to wear crop-tops and other sorts of comfortable revealing clothes, whereas Mei Lin wore more clothes that were more constricting. Kalea was outgoing and loved to explore, whereas Mei Lin was more reserved and would rather enjoy a quiet evening at home. However, they shared a very similar dream: to be well-known for the powers they were born with. Both of them were given beautiful gifts, one with water and one with fire. They both knew they had a gift, and wanted to do wonderful things with them, and they knew there was no better place then Smash City for them to use their power for something. However, things hadn't quite gone their way just yet. Both of the girls had small time jobs out in the city- Kalea used to work as a waitress in one of the fanciest resturants in Smash City, although was let go a few days ago when she threw a lobster at a costumer who refused to tip her for her 'wonderful service.' Mei Lin worked a few days out of the week at a small bookstore, which worked well for her gentle and quiet nature, although even she found herself wanting more out of life than selling books to the few people that actually still enjoyed a good hard cover rather than an electronic version of one.

"I mean, think about it- we are talented. We are strong. We could get in if we wanted to, we just need to get ourselves noticed first!" Kalea boasted. "I mean, arne't you tired of being a small-time clerk, when you could be something more?"

"Like a Smasher?"

"Not just a Smasher- they do all sorts of things! They entertain- think about it," Kalea starts. "I mean, you see all those Legend of Zelda games where Ganondorf is supposed to be some big evil dude, right?"

"Yes."

"But just last week, he did that whole 'Feed the Hungry' thing with the other so-called villians in Smash, am I right?"

"Again, yes, but I don't really see your point."

"What I mean is that Smashers are not just fighter- they are heros! Both big and small. They participate in the makings of video games to entertain people all around the world, they do all sorts of community service not only in Smash City, but in other places all over Nintindo Land. And don't even get me started on the Subspace incident-" Mei Lin placed a hand over her friend's mouth.

"Okay, okay, I understand what you are saying, and I agree- those things would be lovely."

"Then why don't we go?" Kalea asked. "I know there's a small chance, and we would be stuck with Joanne, but wouldn't it be worth it to give it a shot?" Mei Lin was quiet. She thought for a few seconds, and then sighs.

"I... I'm not sure. I will have to think about it," she said. Kalea gave her friend a sad look.

"Alright then... please think about it. Maybe when you go to work today. But I really think this could be big for us," she said. Mei Lin nodded, wishing she could share her friend's optimistic thoughts.

* * *

><p>The next day had come much sooner than everyone had thought. Kalea had already found herself at the train station, standing beside both Joanne and Akane. Her suitcase had already been taken by a sweet attendent to be placed in the cargo hold, along with everything else.<p>

"Kalea, Joanne says we need to get going," Akane said to her friend. "The train is about to leave."

"Now? Are you sure we can't wait another few minutes?" She asked. Akane shook her head.

"Joanne's not waiting anymore. She just wants to get this trip over with," she says. Kalea sighed and nodded. She should have known Mei Lin wouldn't show up. She never got a clear answer from her, not even last night after she got hom from work.

_Maybe she couldn't go_, Kalea wondered. Afterall, Mei Lin was the only one of the two to still have a job, which technically meant she was the one paying the rent at the moment. She tightened her fist.

_Well, then I guess I'm going to have to make sure I make it in then, _she thought with determination. If she did, then she could once again get paid, and be able to help her friend with future rent- and maybe even get a better place to stay. She quickly followed Akane onto the train, just before the train door closed and began to move.

"This is so exciting! I wonder if we will get to meet everyone," Akane wondered. Joanne shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, to be honest, probably not. This course is only for those interested in what I have to teach, and I highly doubt any of them really want to do this, let alone handle it," Joanne says. Kalea crossed her arms.

"Oh please, just because you think they 'fake' it doesn't mean that-" Kalea was cut off when the speakers above began to buzz.

"_Passengers, if you would please take your seats. We will arrive at Smash Bros at exactly 2:35,_" A man's voice spoke. Joanne, Akane, and Kalea took their seats. Kalea sighs sadly, slumping in her seat a bit. Akane looks at her.

"Kalea, are you alright? You seem upset," she asked. Kalea shrugged.

"I'm fine. I just... I just kinda wished Mei Lin was coming with us, you know?" she says. "I mean, it's really cool that I get to experience this kind of thing with both you and Joanne, but I kinda wanted her to be here as well."

"I understand that, but I also kind of understand why she wouldn't come," Akane said. "I know she isn't a fan of Joanne, although I'm not sure why."

"Me either," Kalea lied. She wasn't exactly fond of Joanne either, although there was no reason to tell Akane that. Joanne was Akane's mentor, her idol. She respected the woman in every way possible, despite her egotistical and one-minded ways. She was just thankful Akane never adopted the woman's way of thinking.

"Alright, I want to make a few things perfectly clear before we get there," Joanne sounded suddely. Akane turned her full attention to her mentor, whereas Kalea was a little more nonchalant with it.

"First of all, don't think you two are leaving me with all the work. I expect both to help out with this- especially you water dancer," she says as she points to Kalea. "I didn't bring you here just to fuck around."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Kalea said. Of course Joanne was expecting her to work- the woman wouldn't give her a free pass just to be nice.

"Secondly, I don't want either of you speaking to Master Hand, Crazy Hand, or whoever else is in charge, understand?"

"Why not?" Kalea asked. Joanne's expression darkened.

"Trust me, it would be best if you didn't," she growled. Both Akane and Kalea gave each other a look- obviously the hatred Joanne had for Smash Bros ran much, much deeper than simple fighting rules.

"Thirdly, absolutely no flirting. That rule is more for you, water dancer."

"Me? Why? I don't flirt!" Kalea said defensivly. Joanne rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so I guess you don't have guys eyeing you and your pretty little ass all day, huh?" Joanne comments sarcastically. "Look, there needs to be no flirting whatsoever."

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do- who are you, my mom?" Kalea questioned angrily. Joanne shrugged.

"No. I just don't think there is any point- every last one of them there are freaks. You're too pretty to waste your time on any of those slimeballs."

"Coach, can I ask a question?" Akane asked. Joanne pointed to her student.

"Shoot."

"What exactly is the real reason you hate Smash Bros so much? Because I feel like there's a lot more to it than just different ideas on fighting," she asked curiously. Joanne was quiet for a moment. She shut her eyes, as if in deep thought. She did not move. She did not say a word. She just stayed quiet.

"Joanne-"

"Akane, I don't really want to talk about it, alright?" She snaps. When she opened her eyes and saw the saddened expression on her students face, she sighs. "It's just a very long, very detailed story that I don't need to get into right now. We are just here to go in, teach a few moves, and then get the hell out of there as soon as possible." Both Akane and Kalea said nothing.

"Yes ma'am," Akane muttered softly.

* * *

><p>"Man, it will be interesting to see Joanne again, huh? DO you think she's forgotten about the 'hitting on her student' thing?" Shulk asks Little Mac. The shorter man shrugs.<p>

"Most likely not. That woman really knows how to hold a grudge. I'm more worried about what will happen while she's here," he says.

"Well, she's not teaching everyone, is she?"

"No, but she's going to be eating with the rest of us in the dining hall at night, and using our training room, and our showers, and are arenas-"

"Oh man, this is going to suck..."

"Hey, come on, it shouldn't be that bad!" Captain Falcon says. Little Mac snorts.

"Yeah, says the guy who got beat up by a girl half his size," he says. Suddenly, he felt a presense behind him.

"And what do you mean by that, exactly?" Bellows a deep female voice. Little Mac froze, turning around. Behind him stoof Samus, the gorgeous bounty hunter, as well as the woman of his dreams.

"Mean by what?" he asked nervously. His throat felt dry, and his face had gone pink. Samus, while his dream woman, was also quite intimidating when she was angry or annoyed. If he had known she was nearby, he wouldn't have said a word.

"About a girl beating up a man. What exactly was so funny about a girl beating him up?" Samus demanded. Little Mac swallowed.

"N-Nothing! I was just talking about the height thing, not the fact that she was a girl!"

"Why would height be so funny to you? You are literaly half the size of everyone here," Samus said, her eyebrow raised. Little Mac's face drained of color as snickering from Shulk and Captain Falcon went on behind him.

"I don't have a problem getting beat up by a woman. The little girl was strong- no doubt from being Joanne Rosa's student," Captain Falcon said. Samus nodded in approval towards him, and then glared at Little Mac one last time. Just at that moment, Link, the hylian warrior, wondered over, poking Samus on the shoulder.

"Yes, what is it Link?" she asked. The Hylian warrior smiled, and raised up his hands. He began to sign at her.

_'The train has arrived. Master Hand is having everyone gather in the front lobby to greet Joanne,' _he signed. Samus nodded her head.

"Alright. Come on," She said, looking back at the other guys. The group hurried on into the front lobby, where everyone else had gathered.

The lobby was a very large room, pure-white and decorated with goreous paintings and flowers. It looked especially cleaned today, as if to prepare itself for their upcoming guest. Everyone was gathered together, murmuring to one another. They had all diveded up into little groups- villians, such as Ganondorf, Bowser, the Koopalings, Wario, King Dedede, along with neutral members such as Dark Pit and Meta Knight were gathered in one place. The ladie's of brawl, with the exception of Robin and the Wii Fit Trainer, had all gathered in another. Mario was chatting away about food with his brother and a few other of his friends. Ike, of course, was standing by, hoping to be alone, only to have Marth chatting away into his ear. The younger smashers, such as Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, the Villagers from Animal Crossing, and Megaman, were playing some game off in the corner, obviously not interested in their guest. Link immediately went to join up with Ike and Marth, along with Shulk and Little Mac. Captain Falcon went to talk to his good, and possibly only real friend, Olimar, who was in what seemed to be a very heated discussion with both R.O.B and Mr. Game and Watch. Samus was about to join the other women, but had paused for a moment to scan the room once more. She noticed something was off.

"Where is the yoshi?" She asked out loud. Those who heard her immediately stopped their conversations and looked around.

"Oh shit, where is the little bitch at?" Bowser grumbled out loud. He was not exaggerating either. Yoshi, or Detective Yoshi as she sometimes went by, though she wasn't much of one, was one of the most devious and irritating members of Smash. How she had been apart of this place as long as she has was beyond anyone of the other Smashers. All she ever did was spy and prank other people, and would always drag poor Kirby into her little schemes and get the little sweetheart in trouble as well. For a creature so small, she was a little hellion.

"I'm going to see if I can find her real fast," Sonic says just before racing off.

"Hurry if you can!" Peach called out after him.

"Yes, the last thing we need is another one of her little schemes," says Master Hand as she slowly floats above the other. Everyone immediately shut up and turned their attention to their Master, ready to listen to her words.

"Good morning, Ms. Master Hand!" Called out one of the boy villers. Master Hand waved.

"Good morning, love," she says sweetly, just before turning her voice back up. "Attention all Smashers- Our guest, Joanne Rosa, world-famous Mixed Martial Arts fighter has just arrived on the premasis!"

"Yeah, so happy we are getting hyped up over someone who just HATES us!" Dark Pit calls out. Palutena, who was standing next to the young boy, nudged him with her staff, only to get a sneer from him in response.

"The kid's got a point. Why did you invite her here to teach us about fighting? We alreayd know how to do that," Ganondorf asked. Master Hand waved her giant finger.

"I invited her here upon my own reasonings, which you all do not need to know of," Master Hand says. "Regardless, you will treat her with respect, and will obey her as you do with me."

"But why is she teaching us something we already know how to do?" This time Shulk had asked.

"Because it doesn't hurt to broaden your knowledge on fighting, and is an opprotunity to learn something new," said the Wii Fit Trainer, or also known as Tori by some. "Mixed Marital Arts is actually a very healthy way to stay in shape, and is also good for one's mental health as well."

"And there they go," Robin muttered in amusement as Tori began to list all sorts of facts on mixed martial arts. Master Hand waited until they were done to continue.

"Alright, now, we aren't going to jump into the training right away. I want to give her a day to settle in," Master Hand started. "Robin, Ike, I am leaving you two in charge with showing Ms. Rosa around." Robin nods, while Ike looked a little less than please with his new job.

"Now, I sense she is coming right now- everyone, get your smiles on," Master Hand said. However, most of them weren't exactly smiling once the large ornate doors opened up.

Before them, a woman stepped in. A tall, muscular woman, with gorgeous dark skin and eyes. Her hair was long and slick, tied up into a sleek ponytail. She wore only what appeared to be a sports bra, black sweatpants, and had her hands all bandaged up. She had a fierce look on her face, glaring around at every last one of them. She did it as though she wanted it to be very clear that she didn't want to be there, standing before the famous smashers she hated so much. This woman was Joanne Rosa, and for most of them, this was their first time seeing the world-famous mixed-martial arts fighter in person.

Beside her stood two other girls, both much younger than her. One of them was a tall blonde, with a very curvy figure. She had beautiful curly blonde hair, which she kept tied back in a large low ponytail. Her hair was decorated with tiny pink flowers hidden between the curls. She had pretty blue eyes and a slender face, and she had a lovely laid-back expression that she gave to everyone else. Her clothes were all flowy and had a relaxed look about them, just like looking at the ocean waves on a gorgeous sunset evening. Her name was not known to the rest of them, but already she had recieved a few second-glances from a few of the men.

The other girl was much shorter than the blonde, and had a bit more muscle to her torso rather than share the blonde's soft curves. She had dark brown hair, tied into a side ponytail that draped loosly over her shoulder. She had rather pretty purple eyes that showed how both nervous and how excited she was to be there. She wore an outfit similar to Joanne's, although a deep violet color rather than sharing the black the woman wore. While most did not know who this tiny girl was, a few of the other guys took notice in her appearance.

"Hey Ike, ain't that the same girl you hit on the other night?" Captain Falcon suddenly called out. Both Ike's face and the girl's turned bright pink and flustered.

"I did NOT hit on her! That was you, you fucking idiot!" The blue warrior blurted. Laughter erupted among the Smashers, causing the girl to cower in shame behind Joanne.

"That is ENOUGH!" Master Hand screamed. "YOU WILL NOT AT SO CHILDISH IN FRONT OF JOANNE."

"Yes ma'am," they all say. Joanne rolled her eyes.

"_Ma'am_, they call it," she muttered quietly. Akane gave her mentor a questioning look, not understanding why she said that. What was wrong with calling Master Hand a 'ma'am?'

"Miss Rosa, I must say, it is an honor for you to be here-" Master Hand was beginning to say, although Joanne held up her hand.

"Cut the bullshit," she said bitterly. "I don't wanna be here, and I know sure as hell they don't want me here either." Murmurs of agreement rose in the crowd.

"Yeah, cause your-a fucking bitch!" Wario's voice calls out. Master Hand pointed a finger at him, and a large bolt of lightning shot out. The smashers standing with him all took a step back as their friend was electrocuted.

"What did I say about being respectful for our guest!" Master Hand demanded angrily. Wario only responded by coughing up a puff of smoke before he collapsed onto the ground. Kalea and Akane both gave each other frightened looks.

"Holy shit," Kalea said almost too loudly. Master Hand turned to the water dancer, slowly floating down so that she was on eye-level with her.

"Oh, there is no reason to be afraid of me, darling," Master Hand says sweetly. "I do not harm anyone who is not one of my smashers. Now, I have never seen you before. What is your name?" Kalea smiled sweetly at the hand's gentle words, and took a graceful bow before her.

"My name is Kalea Moi, and I am a Water Dancer from Hawaii," she says. Master Hand gave a hearty laugh.

"Well, aren't you polite? It is very nice to meet you, Miss Moi," she says.

"What is a 'Water Dancer'?" asks Toon Link as the young boy steps forward. Kalea's smile grew more- this boy was so cute!

"It means I control water, sweetie," she says. Toon Link's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Wow, really? Can I see?" he asked. Kalea opened her mouth to answer, although Joanne spoke up first.

"Not now, kid. We got more important things to deal with first," she says coldly. Toon Link frowned, stepping back towards his friends. Kalea glared at Joanne- how dare she speak to a young child like that! She was about to snap at the older woman, although was stopped when Akane gave her a worried look. Akane knew that her friend was about to start something with her headstrong mentor, and she wanted to avoid any conflict happening in front of every smasher.

"Look, we can skip the whole welcome wagon routine, alright?" Joanne started. "We aren't here to make friends or anything of the sort. We are here to teach, and teach alone."

"Understood," Master Hand said.

"I do, however, want to get started right away," Joanne continues. "Where's the training room?"

"Miss Rosa, I do not mean to question your enthusiasm, but don't you want to rest and settle in first?" Master Hand asked. "There is no need to rush this." Joanne shook her head.

"Akane and her friend here can take care of that for me. Now direct me to the training room," She demanded. Master Hand was quiet for a moment, turning herself towards the Smashers.

"Tori, I trust you to show our guest to the training room," She says. The trainer nods happily, gesturing Joanne to follow her. Joanne turns to Akane.

"Akane, go ahead and place my stuff in my room for me," Joanne instructed. "No need to unpack for me. Just be quick and then meet me in the training room." And without another word, Joanne turned on her heels and followed Tori down the large halls. Master Hand turned herself towards the rest of the smashers.

"Alright, for those of you who are interested in Joanne's teachings, go ahead and head down to the training room to begin. If you have no interest in the course, you may go about your day as you please, although I highly recommend you take advantage of this opprotunity. Ike, Robin," she turned to the blue warrior and the silver mage. "Both of you take these lovely ladies to the guest home. Help them with anything they need."

"Yes sir," said both boys, Robin saying it with enthusiasm, while Ike sounded much more bored of the idea. With that, Master Hand floated away, leaving the rest of them to do as they please. Many of the smashers disbanded and left, while Robin and Ike stuck around, approaching the remaining girls.

"Hello, as you may have heard, my name is Robin. Akane, was it?" He asks, holding out a hand towards the shorter girl. Akane was about to take it, although she decided against it.

"Yes, it is," Akane remarks. Robin raised a brow, but shrugged it off.

"Right then. I supposed my friend and I will show you around now," Robin says politely. Akane nodded.

"All right. Lead on, sir," she says. Robin turned, noticing that his friend was standing a couple of feet away from them both. Ike wouldn't even look at the smaller girl, and Akane wouldn't dare look at him. Both of them were still very upset about the events that took place the previous nights, and Robin was fully aware of them.

"Okay then, if you will follow me please," He says, leading the younger girl out the front doors, which were still open from Joanne's previous entrance. Ike lingered a moment, waiting for Akane to get ahead. He still felt weird about the other night, and wish he hadn't been assigned to show her and her friend around. Which reminded him, where was the other friend, and why was she not following Akane and Robin.

He turned aorund, noticing that she had wondered off to the side. Kalea had her eyes on Toon Link, who was lingering around Link. Link was busy signing away to Zelda, as well as Shulk and Marth, most likely discussing Joanne and such. Kalea narrowed her eyes, looking over at a water vase decorating the left side of the room. Ike watched as she raised her hands up, moving her fingers slightly. A small stream of water rises from the vase, and already had caught Toon Link's eye. The young boy watched in wonder as the little stream began to dance and sway, and began to take the form of a small horse. The tiny water horse began to gallop around on the white floor, leaving little drops of water on the ground as if it were making tracks. The older smashers did not take notice, but Toon Link had, and giggling and chasing the tiny water horse a bit before Kalea quickly turne dit back into a stream and sent it back into the vase. Toon Link looked over and gave her a wide, playful smile, astonished at the tiny bit of water dancing he had gotten to witness. Kalea gave him a sweet smile and a little wave, turning around to face Ike.

"Dammit, did they already leave?" Kalea asked. Ike was quiet for a second, shook his head a tad, and regained his composure.

"Yes, and if you are done playing around, I will show you to the guest house," he says. Kalea laughed nervously.

"Yeah, sorry about that. All right, let's go!" She says excitedly, hurrying past the blue warrior to catch up with the other two. Ike stared after her a moment, soon running himself in order to catch up to the excited girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand there it is! I am going to go ahead and stop for now. Hopefully I will find time to finish up chapter four quickly!<strong>

**And on a side note, I know canonly Master Hand is not a woman, but in my smashverse here she is, and I will continue to write her as such for those of you confused. **

**Anyway, things should only get even more interesting from here, so stay tuned! Please feel free to continue reviewing, leaving any comments/critiques/suggestions you all may have! Until then, I hope you all have a lovely rest of the day/night! **


End file.
